Jack Frost
|Gender = Genderless |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Unknown (One of the Ten Benchwarmers) |Magic Circuit = Unnamed |Ability Name = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 }} is one of the Ten Benchwarmers' automaton. Etymology Jack Frost is named after , another variant of a personification of frost, ice, or snow. Appearance In the manga, Jack Frost is an automaton in the form of an old man. He has a long beard and wears a fur trimmed hooded cape over a bell sleeved robe and trousers. In the anime, Jack Frost is an automaton in the form of a snow man with a carrot-like nose, grey arms and legs, a black stripe from its stomach to below it forming into a design, and a blue-green spot at the center of its stomach. It wears a blue shako with a white snowflake design at its center, a red and orange scarf wrapped around its neck, orange gloves, and a blue cape. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on main street, before Charlotte and Raishin could even begin their fight, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder attacking first, charging her Morning Star's iron ball at Sigmund, who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area and attacked Sigmund, but Sigmund flew up and smacked away the three automata. Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked successively, cornering Sigmund, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. White Robed Automaton then revived the three earlier defeated automata. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin declined. Yaya then kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. As Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte, Witch suddenly fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both Raishin and Yaya appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Yaya then burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching it, shattering apart in mid-air. Ten Benchwarmer Leader became desperate and commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging and landing neatly onto the ground. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a kick, crushing it. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers’ attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their body. The Ten Benchwarmers was defeated. They retrieved their automata and scurried away. Abilities Unnamed magic circuit Jack Frost's magic circuit lets Jack Frost release an ice-cold magic blast that can freeze anything it hits. In the manga, instead of an icy-blast, it was changed into crystal shots that when fired can freeze anything it hits. In the anime, Jack Frost fired the icy-blast by detaching its head and aiming the top of its shako at the target then fires the snowflake filled blast. References Category:Automatons